1. Field of the Invention The instant invention relates generally to token chips and more specifically it relates to a game playing piece.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous token chips have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be assigned to a player for movement on a game board during the play of a table top game. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.